


Giving it to Officer Solo

by Rhonda3Green



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Creampie, F/M, Handcuffs, I am compelled to write these things :D, Loss of Virginity, Modern AU, Officer Ben Solo is the cure for writer's block, implied future pregnancy, police officer ben, why does adam have to look so damn good in a police uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Rey just turned 18, and all she wants for her birthday is to lose her virginity to Officer Ben Solo.





	Giving it to Officer Solo

Ben watched Rey approaching from a distance. He knew there wasn't a chance he could resist her today. In the past, he was quick to look away from her eager glances and to walk away if she tried to talk to him for too long. But he did not have to do that anymore, and he let himself admire the young woman approaching him. 

Rey's hips swayed in a short black skirt. Her white and blue striped crop top clung tightly to her chest and her exposed abdomen and shoulders were tanned from the summer sun. Ben had been leaning against his squad car, watching some pigeons hopping around in the park before he had noticed her. Now he could not bear to take his eyes away from Rey. 

“Good afternoon, Officer Solo,” said Rey.

“Hello, Miss Rey,” said Ben.

“Do you know what today is?” she asked, playfully.

He certainly knew, and she was well aware of that fact. 

Ben swallowed. “Your birthday?”

“Mmm-hmm,” said Rey. “My eighteenth birthday.”

“Happy Birthday,” he said.

“I’ve been looking all over town for you,”said Rey.

“Can I help you with something?” asked Ben.

Rey took a few steps forward and smoothed her hands over his beige police uniform.

“Yes,” she said, leaning close to him. “I think you should take me out to celebrate.”

“You want to go on a date?” he asked.

“What’s the matter?” she asked. “Do you have a girlfriend?”

“No, I don’t,” he said. “But I think you could sure do better than me.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Rey said.

She kissed his mouth lightly before stepping away again. Ben’s face flushed red.

“Where do you want to go?” he asked.

“Some burgers sound good,” said Rey.

“Hop in,” said Ben, gesturing to his car.

* * *

After they finished their meal at the local diner, Ben drove Rey through the tree-lined avenues towards his home.

“My house isn’t that fancy,” said Ben. “But you’re welcome to stay over if you like.”

Rey smiled. “I got used to hopping between foster homes. I am sure your place isn’t that bad.”

“Where are you living now?” asked Ben. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I got an apartment downtown,” said Rey. “I make enough from my job at the library to pay for it.”

“Are you going to go to college?” asked Ben. “A smart girl like you would do well.”

Rey shrugged. “I don’t know if I really want that . . .”

“Well, you have time to think about it,” said Ben.

Rey sighed and looked out of the window distantly. “Can we talk about something else?”

“Like what?” asked Ben

“Like the fact that I’m not wearing panties,” said Rey.

Ben nearly missed his turn and had to slam on his brakes. He blushed and forced himself to keep his eyes on the road.

Rey looked at him hungrily.

“I want you to be my first, Officer Solo,” said Rey.

Ben cleared his throat. “Fuck, just call me Ben if you’re going to talk like that.”

“Is that okay, Ben?” said Rey.

“Yep,” he said.

“How about if I called you Daddy?” Rey asked.

“You’re killing me,” Ben laughed, as he pulled into his driveway.

One of his neighbors waved at them as they walked into the single-level home, and Ben knew for sure that the entire town would know about the nature of his relationship with Rey within the next hour. Rey did not seem deterred by the attention, and in fact, she reached for Ben’s hand as they walked to the front door.

* * *

“There’s not much to it,” said Ben gesturing forward as they stood in the small linoleum-tiled kitchen. “But you can make yourself at home.”

Rey certainly made herself at home as she leaped into Ben’s arms and heatedly kissed him. Ben lifted her and set her down on the round oak table. Rey tightly gripped his long black hair as Ben slipped his tongue between her lips.

“You really want to give it to me on the kitchen table?” he asked.

“I don’t see why not,” said Rey.

Rey bent her knees and lifted her thighs, and Ben could see that she had been telling the truth about not wearing panties.

“O-oh,” said Ben.

“Will you eat me out, officer?” asked Rey demurely.

Ben smirked and set his glasses on the counter before lowering himself to face what she had offered him. Rey gasped when she felt his hot breath between her legs. Her eyes rolled back when she felt the first swipes of his tongue.

“Happy birthday to me,” she sighed blissfully as she laid back and enjoyed his ministrations.

Ben noisily tasted her, and a flush spread across Rey’s chest. She stared at the uneven spot in the ceiling where a leak had been patched until her vision started to blur.

“Mmm,” Ben swallowed loudly.

Rey gripped the sides of the table and arched her spine into the movements of his tongue. Her eyes watered and her breathing became labored. The clock on the wall seemed to tick louder with each passing moment as an intense feeling coiled in Rey’s belly. Her eyes watered and her lips parted.

When she came her cries reverberated through the small kitchen. Ben licked his lips and looked up at her with satisfaction.

After he stood, Ben stroked his thumbs around the shape of her nipples protruding from underneath the crop top.

“And how would you like to do this?” he asked, his pupils wide with lust. “My needs are pretty simple, so I would like to hear what you want.”

Rey bit down on her lip and eyed the handcuffs attached to his belt.

* * *

Ben fastened the handcuffs around her wrists and against the metal frame of his bed. Rey laid back, still in her clothes, her brown hair fanning out on Ben’s pillow.

“Is it too tight?” he asked.

“No,” said Rey.

Rey watched him as he stripped from his uniform. Ben was even more toned than Rey had imagined during her numerous self-love sessions fantasizing about the police officer. His biceps bulged and his wide upper half tapered down to a narrow waist. Ben noticed Rey’s eyes widen, and he smiled darkly.

When he was down to black briefs, he joined Rey on the bed. Ben fiddled with the thin cotton of her top. Rey shivered in anticipation.

“Can I look at them?” he asked.

Rey nodded. Ben gently pulled the top below her small, round breasts.

“So pretty,” said Ben.

Rey turned her head to the side, cheeks reddening. Ben rolled her tightening nipples between his fingers, and Rey moaned.

“Do you like that?” he asked.

Rey nodded, still not meeting his gaze. Ben began to suck one of her breasts. Rey’s toes curled and she tugged at the handcuffs.

“Oh Ben . .  .” She gasped.

His mouth moved to noisily suckle the other breast.

“Ben,” Rey sighed.

His hand drifted down her body until he reached her hips. He lifted her skirt slightly out of the way, and pressed a finger into her soft warmth.

“Is that okay?” he asked.

“I want your cock there instead,” Rey pleaded.

“Shh,” said Ben. “Patience.”

He added another finger and curled his digits inside of her. Rey’s lips parted wordlessly.

He fingered her until that familiar heat coiled in her belly again.

“Fuck,” she moaned.

“So wet for me,” he said as he admired his glistening fingers.

“Please, Ben,” said Rey.

Ben leaned back, and Rey’s eyes sparkled with delight as Ben’s large erection bounced from its confines.

“Make me yours, Ben,” Rey said, voice breathy with lust.

“As long as I get to be yours, too, Rey,” said Ben.

Ben climbed on top of her and slowly eased himself inside of her entrance. Rey gasped at the unusual feeling of being stretched by something wider than her own fingers.

“Does it hurt?” Ben asked.

Rey shook her head. “No, I like it.”

Ben kissed her as he filled her completely.

“You feel really big,” said Rey.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, Rey,” Ben sighed.

Rey kissed him.

“I want you to give it to me good, Officer Solo,” said Rey, heatedly.

“Well, fuck,” said Ben as he started to move his hips.

Ben moved slowly at first until Rey’s insistent whines encouraged him to rut more fervently.

The handcuffs clanged loudly against the metal posts. Ben’s old mattress squeaked wearily, and he prayed that tonight would not be the night when it would finally give out.

“More, more!” Rey squeezed her eyes shut.

Ben shifted to his knees and gripped her hips to penetrate her at a deeper angle. Rey’s delighted noises spurred him on until he was pounding her into the overworked mattress. Rey’s kiss-marked tits wobbled with each of Ben’s sharp thrusts, and it was a sight he would not soon forget.

“F-fuck, Ben!” Rey cried.

Rey had not before realized that it was possible to feel such an intense rush of adrenaline that had nothing to do with flinging herself off of the old tire swing into the middle of the creek. Rey found that she much preferred the weight of Ben on top of her to the blisters the rope would leave on her palms. And she certainly preferred the hot caresses of his mouth on every inch of her body over the cold embrace of the murky water. As a matter-of-fact, she liked this much more than anything else that had brought her joy up to this moment in her life. Rey let go of the rope and surrendered herself to depths.

“BEN, I’M GOING TO-!”

Her body shook as she climaxed. Ben’s eyes rolled back blissfully as Rey’s insides fluttered around his member.

“Fuck, you’re gonna make me come,” he grunted.

Rey locked her legs around Ben’s waist in a vice grip.

“Come inside me,” Rey pleaded.

“Is that what you really want?” he asked. “There’s no rush.”

“Please, Ben,” she said in barely a whisper. “That’s all I want.”

And he could not bear to say no to the beauty trembling underneath him. In fact, Ben was more than happy to comply with her request.

“Mmm, my sweet darling,” he sighed, kissing her neck as he finished his business.

“I love you, Ben,” Rey sighed.

“I love you, too,” he said.

He unlocked her from the handcuffs and pulled her in a tight embrace. She settled her head on his chest, and Ben stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

If the tale of eighteen year old Rey shacking up with the handsome police officer was considered a juicy tidbit, then the small town gossips would have even better material in in a few months time when Rey’s belly would start to noticeably swell . . .

 


End file.
